1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic film and a multilayer structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moldings made of thermoplastic resin such as polypropylene, polyester and polyamide have heretofore been used as packaging materials in such fields as the food field, the cosmetic field, the agrochemicals field, and the medical field. When a thermoplastic resin molding is used as a packaging material, gas barrier properties are often required in order to prevent contents from being degraded by oxygen. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a multilayer film having a layer containing synthetic hectorite that is an inorganic laminar compound, as a packaging material with gas barrier properties.